User blog:~holiday/(Fan Fiction)
Advertise your fic, make recommendations or discuss other fics here. This is the only page on this Wiki besides your User Page where you can advertise your fan fics. To Submit a Story: Give the following in a comment: *Title *Short Summary *Link to First Chapter *Story Theme/Category (i.e. Eclare, Dralli, Fitz..etc) Stories: All Is Fair In Love And War 'by Munro'sGirl at FanFiction.net ''This is a twisted idea that came up by accident. I came to the conclusion that Eli Goldsworthy and Draco Malfoy have a lot in common and so do Dramione and Eclare fics. And so:: ECLARE! Or, maybe not? Draco loses it...Clare is the new Hermione... adn Eli is... darker than Draco? - - - Crossover/Eclare '''All School Degrassi by Eli+Clare=4evah Stories about what would happen in my mind at Degrassi - - - Everybody/Season 10 Clare&Eli Fanfic by Kittiaraeng.eli This is just my version of the rumors I've heard of what is to come for Clare and Eli. - - - Eclare Clare, the Center of Attention 'by AnyaRocksUrSocks ''Clare is a quiet, innocent girl. But what if she got a little more "action"? This is a story of every guy she's dreamed of fighting over her. - - - ''Eclare 'Degrassi Parody by Declan4Eva24 & Fitz4Life This story will be about all the characters in Degrassi. There will be a few different characters for each story that we make. - - - Fitz/Bianca/Alli/Owen Degrassi Tales from the beyond: A Degrassi show idea 'by Cloverfield monster ''The Degrassi something is always happening. Sometimes even the most normal activities can turn into bizzare and crazy adventures. - - - Sci-fi '''Eli and Clare! by Degrassi addict1121 All about Eli and Clare after the break and the new rules are set! K.C. Drama and incoming...JULIA? - - - Eclare/KC/Julia A Glimpse into the Mind of Eli Goldsworthy by Altered lover Snarky, cynical, arrogant. He may seem like the average teenage rebel, but he spends most of his time in his thoughts, hiding away all of his inner feelings, fears, weaknesses, and his painful past. She drives him crazy, but he can't stay away. - - - Romance/Eclare Just Set Me Free 'by CandyApple(: ''Into the lives of Eli, Clare, Alli, Adam, KC, Jenna, Drew, and Dave. What do they all have in common????? - - - Eclare/Kenna/Dralli/Dave/Adam '''Meghan Goldsworthy by Angella (Loves Eclaire) All about the life of Eli's little sister, and the big secret she's hiding from all of degrassi. - - - Eclare/Adam/Ziley Supernatural 'by Mrs.Goldsworthy5196 ''i wanted to imagine what would happen if eli DID get stabbed, eli goes into this very interesting place, will he live? - - - ''Eclare 'Time for a New Start by Ihearteligold96 at FanFiction.net ''What's gonna happen when a mysterious new guy enters the life of Clare Edwards? Pack full of Drama! ''- - - Eclare Category:The Boiling Point Category:Fanfiction Category:Blog posts Category:Survey Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes